Demon Girl
Details *'Title:' 半妖倾城 / Ban Yao Qing Cheng *'English title:' Demon Girl *'Genre:' Supernatural, romance *'Broadcast network:' Mango TV *'Opening theme song:' We Are One by Yu Ke Wei (郁可唯) *'Ending theme song:' Lian Ge (恋歌) by Mickey He Season 1 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jun-30 to 2016-Sep-01 Synopsis Nie Qing Cheng is a half demon, except she doesn't know it herself. Or the fact that her mother's demon clan helped shape the Qing Dynasty and their control ended with Eight-Nation Alliance invading China. Her father had raised her as a human child after her mother died in the conflict. But when a scientist exposed her true form and a fellow half-demon vying for her love, she wonders if her human side can prevail and if her human lover will stand by her side to the end. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Li Yi Tong as Nie Qing Cheng *Zhang Zhe Han as Ming Xia *Mi Re as You Tong :*Xi Meng Zi (西蒙子) as child You Tong *He Rui Xian (何瑞贤) as Jiang Xue Wu *Liu Min as Fang Ya Qing *Wang Mao Lei as Nie Ru Feng *Ady An as Ying Die *Cheng Zi Ning (成梓宁) as Nie Qing Xin *Zhang Si Fan as Xu Shao Bai *Chen Zi Han as Hua Yue Nong *Hou Yan Song as Professor Jiang *Tom Price as doctor *Jiro Wang as You Yuan *He Hong Shan as Pian Pian *Cheng Li Sha as Cixi *Dai Yang Tian as Du Shao Qian *Xu Hai Qiao as Wang Shao Tang *He Feng Tian as Sheng Jia Yu *Lin Peng as Cao Yan Yan *Na Fu Long as Cheng Si Ling *Deng Sha as Hong Yi *Han Li as Mr. Zhou *Xu Bai Hui as Tao Da Jie *Tony Chen (陈昊) as Governor Zhang *Xu Xing as Grannie Ying *Zhu Zan Jin (朱赞锦) as A Xiang *Liu Ke Nan as Butler Zhang *Gao Yu Er as Nana *Sun Yi as Hai Tang *Li Ke (李可) as Xiao Die *Gong Zheng Nan (宫正楠) as Yin Ying *Tao Si Yuan (陶思源) as Shen Tian Yang Season 2 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Dec-30 Synopsis Nie Qing Cheng becomes demon queen following You Tong's demise. She faces increasing threats from a secret organization that kills her kind. Cast *Li Yi Tong as Nie Qing Cheng *Zhang Zhe Han as Ming Xia *Xi Meng Zi (西蒙子) as child You Tong *Kan Qing Zi as Yao Bi Tao *Dai Yang Tian as Du Shao Qian *Zhang Yi Jie as Yong Ye *Ma Jun Wei (马浚伟) as Mo Yuan *Deng Sha as Hong Yi *Lv Jia Rong as Liang Yu Shang *Xiu Qing as Yao Guang Li *Liu Min as Fang Ya Qing *Zhang Xin Yu as Grand Consort Jin *Hong Yao as Fu Xing Bang *Xu Xiao Nuo (许晓诺) as Si Kong Jing *Zhang Si Fan as Xu Shao Bai *Song Wei Long as Ying Long *Huang Jing Yu as Nurhaci *Wu Jia Yi as Dong'ge *Lin Peng as Cao Yan Yan *Nan Sheng (南笙) as Xiao Ping *Chen Zi Han as Hua Yue Nong *Cheng Li Sha as Cixi *Na Fu Long as Cheng Si Ling *Han Li as Mr. Zhou *Xu Bai Yui (徐百卉) as Tao Da Jie *Tony Chen (陈昊) as Governor Zhang *Zhu Zan Jin (朱赞锦) as A Xiang *Gao Yu Er (高雨儿) as Nana *Sun Yi as Hai Tang *Li Ke (李可) as Xiao Die *Gong Zheng Nan (宫正楠) as Yin Ying *Tao Si Yuan (陶思源) as Shen Tian Yang Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' Ban Yao Qing Cheng (半妖倾城) by Mo Bai Qian Jiu (墨白千九) *'Producer:' Yu Zheng *'Director:' Liu Zhen Ming刘镇明, Ren Hai Yao 任海曜, Lei Rui Lin 雷瑞麟 *'Screenwriter:' Yu Zheng External Links *Baidu Baike Season 1 *Baidu Baike Season 2 Category:CDramaCategory:CDrama2016 Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Mango TV Category:LeTV Category:Huanyu Film